


This is why you need a Universal Translator.

by scribblesandscreeds



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: AU, Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesandscreeds/pseuds/scribblesandscreeds
Summary: AU backstory for how Picard got his artificial heart.
Kudos: 1





	This is why you need a Universal Translator.

**Author's Note:**

> From my limited experience with a French flatmate, there's a word French people throw around a lot when they're unhappy, and it's one that might lead to some translation troubles with Klingons.

PICARD: (at Dom Jot table, losing) _Putain!_  
KLINGON: _P'takh._  
PICARD: What did you just say?  
KLINGON: The word you were trying and failing to say is _P'takh_. As in, ignorant fool.  
PICARD: The word I said and have said my entire life is _putain_. As in, your mother.

And that's how young Jean-Luc Picard ended up getting so thoroughly stabbed that he needed a whole new artificial heart.


End file.
